More Uchiha?
by Lyra and Ryu
Summary: Set during Screw the Kitties. Turns out a memory from Deidara's past shows up in time for the chunin exams... And she's Saskue's wife? Join Lyra and her team consisting of Lyra's daughter and two other girls as they take on the crazyness that is the Akatsuki, Alice, Katheryn, Tiberon, Sanaa and Cielo.


_**Hey guys so I don't own Naruto, Alice, Katheryn, Tibby, Sanaa, or Cielo. I wish I did but I don't. (Cries) Anyways Enjoy.**_

**Lyra's POV**

I was walking down the streets of Konoha, looking for my genin team when I spotted a familiar Blond best friend.

"Oi, Dei-chan." I called, grabbing his attention as I walked over.

Deidara turned to look at me. "Lyra, yeah?" He asked, surprised.

"You haven't seen me in what ten years at least and all I get is an uncertain naming of me? I look the exact same, Clay Brain." I snapped.

"Same old Lyra." Deidara muttered.

"Aww, poor Dei." A blond woman said, glomping Deidara. A brunette woman who I recognized as The Seer stood beside Itachi Uchiha.

"Who are you?" The Seer demanded.

"Alice." Itachi chastized.

"Sorry, the name's Lyra and I know Deidara from our genin days in Iwa." I said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alice."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Katheryn." chirped the blonde hugging Deidara.

"So why are you in Konoha, Lyra, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm here with my genin team for the chunin exams." I stated.

"Who all is on your team?" Itachi asked.

"My daughter Sekai, Adele LaFleur, and Aroura Honda." I said, thinking. "Where were you guys headed?" I asked.

"To eat. It's Alice's night off from cooking so we're going out for dinner. Care to join us?" Katheryn offered.

"I'd love too." I said, and we walked towards some random store.

-TIME SKIP-

When we got to the restaurant, I saw the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke. I sat between Sasori and Deidara. "Hey Sassy-poo." I said, poking Sasori's shoulder.

"Lyra." Sasori acknowledged.

"Sassy-poo." Alice laughed. "That's so cute, Loofa."

"Are you a genin teacher in Iwa, Lyra?" Itachi asked, which gained the attention of everyone.

"Nope. I am now a proud jounin of Konoha." I said, showing off my forehead protector on my arm.

"Lyra, as in Lyra Valor?" Kakuzu asked. (She got introduced to everyone I just skipped it cause I'm lazy.)

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"You had a huge bounty on your head,up until the Fourth Great Ninja War." Kakuzu commented.

"Yeah, but I got that appeased by helping at the strategist's table and medic tents at the mid to long range battlefield." I said proudly.

"If you had such a big bounty, you must have been strong. So why didn't you fight?" Kisame asked.

"Cause I was four months pregnant at that point." I responded calmly.

"Who's the crappy dad?" Hidan asked.

"My husband." I smirked, showing of the ring.

Sasuke started to blush at this point at Alice noticed. She gasped and looked from me to Sasuke.

"No." Alice said, smirking.

"Otouto." Itachi said.

I started laughing at this point. "It was when we were still rogues. It's not his fault, it was an accident but he maned up and took responsibility. So leave him alone." I snapped.

"So you're daughter Sekai..." Alice started.

"Is my daughter." Sasuke admitted.

Kisame and Hidan burst out laughing.

"Oh. I've got to go. I promised I'd meet my team in an hour." I stood and fucked up Deidara's hair, then kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Glad to meet you all. Nice seeing you Dei, Sassy-poo. Sasuke... Can I please move into the complex now that your brother knows?" I said, then left. I ran down to the training ground to find my team there already.

"YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled.

"Sorry. I was with the Akatsuki and Sasuke." I apologized.

"So do the Akatsuki know about you and Tou-san know?" Sekai asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does." I said.

"Finally!" All three girls crowed. I laughed and got into a fighting stance, unlocking my kekkai genkai. My giant raven wings sprouted from my back. Sekai and Adele activated theirs. Sekai, getting raven wings like mine and turning on her Sharingan. Adele got her black bat wings. Aroura's eyes turned red and she got fangs. Weapons wise, Sekai and I got out our katanas, Adele got her bow and arrows and Aroura got a kunai out. I moved my headband to my forehead. "Standard procedure. Put a scratch on my headband, girls." I said, jumping into the air, flapping my wings to gain altitude.


End file.
